AVIDITY
by silver amethyst
Summary: Rukawa's got twin.... and he plots to steal him from Sakuragi... DARN! I'm still working on it!!!
1. chapter one

**I'm in a good mood!! 2nd fic up!! Yay!!**

* * *

" Kaede!"  
  
A voice called so loud enough for everyone in the Shohoku gymnasium to hear.  
  
Rukawa glanced back to the door and suddenly stopped dribbling in his sight is a tall man, as tall as he, and behind him were a bunch of his so-called 'brigade'. He heard sounds of amazement from his teammates after seeing a duplicate of his. The person who just called him a while ago ran to him and embraced him tight.  
  
" I miss you! How are you here in Shohoku, my favorite brother?" he asked, cheerfully his head so close as if they're about to kiss.  
  
Rukawa frowned. " I AM your only brother!," he replied pushing away. "And we're in practice. Talk to me later." He continued, dribbling the ball again.  
  
The guy nodded and before he stepped near the bench to sit, he introduced himself. " Nice to meet you all!!!! I'm Katoe Rukawa, Kaede's twin brother!!!" he yelled, then stared at the red head. He smiled in an unexplainable reaction. Sakuragi lifted an eyebrow and glanced at Kaede Rukawa. " You have a noisy brother." he said unbelievably.  
  
Kaede felt embarrassed on what Katoe said but ignored it.  
  
Later on, after the practice, Katoe handed Kaede a dry towel. He snatched it angrily and put it on around his shoulder.  
  
" Are you mad?" Katoe asked, carrying Kaede's bag.  
  
Kaede frowned & stared at him one more time. " You . why are you here?" he asked.  
  
" Why? Don't you want me here?" he asked once again folding his arms.  
  
Rukawa rolled his eyes and was supposed to leave him when he noticed another tall guy running towards them.  
  
It was Sakuragi Hanamichi. His best friend, or so, everyone thinks. He is his secret lover and only the two of them knows it. It would be a big trouble if someone knows about them so, if possible, it should be just kept to themselves. " Oh yeah, tonight we have a date. k'sou I totally forgot thanks to Katoe." Kaede thought annoyingly.  
  
His frustration against his brother increased as soon as Sakuragi walked towards not to him, but to his look - alike. " Hey, Kaede, let's go now before you forget." He told him, placing his hand on his shoulder.  
  
He (Kaede) was supposed to speak about his 'little confusion' when Katoe touched his lover's hand. "You had this confusion redhead, but if you do insist, let's go." He replied, leaning closer to his face, saying those words seducingly.  
  
Sakuragi blushed at his remark until he noticed Kaede's glaring eyes. Katoe also felt his twin's anger towards him and let go of Sakuragi's hand. He shrugged, and moved away from him as he felt a dangerous approach he'll get once he flirted around Sakuragi. "Just a joke!! I dig cute girls,y'know! So Kaede. I'll see you later at home and we'll celebrate the night. Together." He said, leaving the two.  
  
He seemed so mysterious even for Kaede. Katoe looked cheerful and Kaede's a total snob. They're both contrast. and its obvious.  
  
Kaede took Sakuragi's hand and gave Katoe his one last look. Then, he gasped and followed Katoe, leaving the red head for a while.  
  
"Hey," he called, seeing his twin courting Fuji. Haruko's friend " What now?" he asked, looking frustrated. He ruffled his hair annoyingly after Fuji said she has to go home already and then, left.  
  
"Just what do you mean, see you later at home? Do you think mom would accept you in?" he reminded.  
  
Katoe burst out laughing, and then paused to talk. " Kaede, how could she not let me in? I'm her son, in fact her favorite son before me & dad left!"  
  
"That was BEFORE." Kaede reminded once again.  
  
Katoe just smiled. " I'll handle that. Trust me, my lovable twin. It's a piece of cake." He said so confidently that he made Kaede looked SUSPICIOUS.  
  
After that Kaede went back to Sakuragi.

* * *

**R/R please!! I dunno if you loved it.. but submit a review! review!! **


	2. chapter two

First of all, sorry for the inconvenience!!! I tried to edit it but the outcome is still bad. Secondly, Thanks for the reviews! You made me really feel great. *wow*  
  
THANKS again!  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
AVIDITY *CHAPTER II*  
  
"So who's that guy and why haven't I've seen him before?" His lover asked, starting to walk.  
  
Kaede followed alongside with him and decided to explain everything." Well, as you know, my parents are divorced." He started.  
  
Sakuragi gave a nod. "Go on."  
"Katoe and I, seven years ago, were in fact, really close. I like him ,but mom liked him much better. I didn't mind but what hurts me is when mom found out that dad is having an affair with another woman. So it resulted as divorce. I loved mom very much than dad since he doesn't like me as a son at all. He left with Katoe and made me and mom cry. But I found out, he did it willingly. He picked that idiot over us. It took years before mom accepted that fact, so she decided to forget them all. I was nine then. and by that age, I decided to forget I had a twin like him once and for all." He ended, almost crying. He doesn't like talking much, specially about a past he tried to forget for a long time.  
  
"Hey, don't ever cry. I don't like it," He comforted. "I guess this isn't a good night for a date. Go home and fix that up. You can't concentrate on me anyway." He said, then kissed him as a bid of goodbye for the night." See you tomorrow."  
  
"Sorry." He replied in a low voice.  
  
Sakuragi smiled and then left.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
As soon as he was in front of his house, there was him, his twin Katoe. He stopped and saw Katoe entered their gate without hesitation. He rang the doorbell and his mom opened up for him.  
  
"Kaede, you have the key, right? You don't need ring the doorbell. And why aren't you in your school uniform? Have you been in a date with a girl, huh?" His mom questioned, at the same time, teased. But Katoe cutted his bane silence and hugged her. "What's wrong, Kaede?"  
  
"I miss you, mom!" Katoe blurted." It's me, Katoe!"  
  
Kaede barged in the door as soon as he introduced himself to HIS mom. 'No. Its peaceful here now, don't make mom cry again....'  
  
But to his surprise, his mom cried--but crying because of unexplainable happiness. He couldn't react, in fact he doesn't even know HOW he would react about this incident. "Why? I thought she decided to forget dad.. And him." He thought.  
  
"Ah, Kaede!! Katoe's back now!" Mrs. Rukawa as soon as she noticed him by the gate. Katoe looked at him with a mean smile. She let both her sons come in with great excitement.  
  
The night seemed to be enjoyable for her and that's just what matters even if he was totally ignored. As Katoe explained, he was having a vacation here in Kanagawa while his father is in a business trip. At the mention of that, Mrs. Rukawa silenced herself.  
Later after dinner, Katoe went upstairs as if it's his home."Hey... this place has changed a lot. Where's our room?" Kaede followed him and realized he's entering his room without permission. He quickly caught up with him and held his hand,stopping him before he could step in." That's MY room now." He reminded.  
  
"Oh c'mon Kaede.Be kind to him..." His mom said, hearing him downstairs.  
  
Katoe looked at him. "See? Mom says you should be kind to me. Besides, don't you miss me? We could be finally together after a long time! I could still remember when we were still small; we used to stay awake all night under the covers of OUR bed and stare at the pictures of our crushes in nursery. Boy, it took me a long time before I found out who your crush is!--" "All right already! Come in." Kaede cutted before revealing all his childhood memories.  
  
It's quite frustrating. He's going to sleep here. Here in his room, in his bed. Instead of a date, he got a sleepover with his brother. Annoying.  
------------------------------------------------------------------ ---------------------------  
  
So what now? Still like this fic? Uh-hum.. Hope you do. Thanks for reading! *greetings* hello to the dearest studio! Hope you like the story. 


	3. chapter three

A/N: Well finally. I got to continue this stupid fic and I'm getting tired on continuing this, and I guess it's obvious. Anyway, Chapter 3 is up. Hope all of you guys are reaaaalllly patient. Ah yeah, this fic is longer than the previous.  
  
Request!!! Anyone who has MP3 of Anti-nostalgic of Gravitation? I desperately need it.  
AVIDITY Chapter THREE  
  
Kaede blushed. " What are you staring at?" he asked putting on his pajamas. There's nothing actually wrong with his twin looking at him, but as he was wearing off his uniform clothes and on his pajamas, Katoe was actually staring or yet, observing him eyes as serious as ever.  
Katoe didn't answer and continued combing his raven hair, looking at Kaede's reflection in the mirror.  
  
Kaede stretched his arms and plunged to his bed sleepily. He reached for his favorite red pillow and held it tight into his arms. He closed his eyes and imagined it was Sakuragi in his warm arms just like those previous nights when he was with him.. All alone in a dark room where they shared each other like unable to be greedy at all. He could still recall his remarkable kisses which were so real and passionate and yes, his touch. his fingers crawling inside his shirt, making him moan - wait. He does feel someone warm.  
  
He opened his eyes and realized Katoe on his back with eyes closed. He was facing on the bed at his back is Katoe, his leg between his. Kaede turned around and faced him, making their faces closer.  
Katoe's eyes opened slowly and gave him a grin. Kaede blushed and pushed him away. " It feels good with you again, my beloved brother." He mumbled with eyes so mysteriously looking at Kaede's clueless eyes Kaede paused, then said.  
  
" I don't know. I hate to say this but . yeah." He admitted shyly, facing the other way. " You've changed." Katoe whispered, at the same time embraced him from the back. Kaede didn't move any longer. He was warm . like anyone is. He's comfortable with him and maybe just now.  
Days later, Kaede Rukawa was left all staring at a certain point, thinking. After that moment, someone tapped his shoulder. He blinked & was brought back to consciousness. " Did something happen, Kaede?" Sakuragi asked, his hand still on his wide shoulder. Kaede glanced at him and shrugged. " its nothing." He said. He can't just tell him about it.  
  
" Hello, my Kaede!" Katoe greeted surrounding both Kaede& Sakuragi on their shoulders. At his back were a bunch of girls, which were part of the Rukawa brigade.  
Kaede blinked. " What are you doing here in Shohoku? And in our school uniform?" he asked with a confused look in his face.  
  
Katoe smiled. " Mom made some arrangements. She said I'll study here for a little while. Isn't it all great?" he answered, looking at Kaede, then to Sakuragi.  
  
" Oh yeah, girls here are so pretty. Just like that Fuji and Haruko." He continued. Kaede rolled his eyes. " Still a playboy."  
  
" H- Haruko?" Sakuragi asked. " Why not Ayako instead?"  
  
Katoe folded his arms, looking annoyed and ignored his question. His eyes were set at his twin. Darn, he's getting irritated at Sakuragi's voice. After then, he left the two.  
" They do look alike! I didn't know he had a twin!" Haruko exclaimed, blushing red.  
  
Fuji nodded. " Yeah, he was actually courting me just yesterday." She said.  
  
" He's so adorable. perfectly different from Rukawa. I mean, Kaede Rukawa." Haruko said disappointingly.  
  
Fuji sighed." Although . he was asking a lot more on his brother Rukawa 'Kaede'. It makes me feel like he's."  
  
" A gay? Impossible!" Katoe interrupted. Both Fuji & Haruko freaked out.  
  
" I just, want to know more about him wondering if he changed." he explained, looking back at Sakuragi and Kaede who were chatting.  
  
Then back to the two girls. " So how about a date? You two and me alone later night?" he insisted, coming closer with eyes serious. Haruko and Fuji both blushed, then shrugged.  
Meanwhile..  
  
Kaede Rukawa glanced at Katoe, seeing him laughing with Haruko & Fuji. He sighed " Anything wrong? You're not listening." Sakuragi complained. Kaede shook his head.  
  
" I'm not myself today. I'm sorry." He apologized, not looking on his lover's eyes.  
  
" Ever since your twin came!" was his angry reply. In his mind was an obvious envy and felt of deceit, and he stormed out. Kaede stood up from his seat and followed him.  
  
" Who are getting jealous of? Him?!"  
  
" Just who do you think?"  
  
" Sakuragi." he said as if to plead to stop. Hanamichi faced him and spoke.  
  
" You think I know nothing?" then left him once & for all. Katoe, from the other side, noticed an angry redhead storming away and his depressed brother all alone, with a look like heaven was against his little self.  
  
" I'll leave you girls for a while. See ya." He hurried to his twin and asked him what happened. To his surprised, Kaede burst out into tears, pouring all his sadness to him. Katoe embraced him, comforted and tried to share his sorrow.  
  
" It's alright.." he pampered.  
All day long, Kaede was like that. Looking like a statue, unable to sleep in class, thinking about their break - up this morning. Unable to cry out of all the tears that fell, he felt like he wanted to die right this very moment. He stood up, and everyone in his class at him. He quickly ran out of the room and looked for his love. " Losing him could make me die." But then, Katoe stopped him from behind. He was actually following him and that's what Kaede haven't noticed.  
  
" Give him up. I'm here now." He said, leaning closer.  
  
Kaede blushed. " What're you saying? Stop wasting my time, I've got to find Sakuragi." He said, trying to change the whatever subject he couldn't understand. What does he mean ' he's here.. now?' Katoe frowned. " Still choosing Sakuragi over me? I won't let you, my beloved brother."  
Kaede lifted an eyebrow. " Just what did you say, Katoe?" he asked in a confused manner,  
  
wait.. Katoe has been acting so strange. so suspicious. and unbelievably very mysterious. Did he..? No, he must've not. But ever since he came, he's been so sweet and totally seducing.  
  
Yes it's partially his fault why the envy within Sakuragi was increasing whenever Katoe's there. Katoe blinked. After realizing what he said & told him. "If he's really your best friend, he wont leave you so pathetic like this! Do you need him so much to live." He said still frowning. He held his broad shoulder and stared at him with the hope to pamper him with his words.  
  
" Please, you're being so STUPID to act like this over him. Believe me everything will be okay." He reassured calmly. But deep inside of him there's an infinite feeling of jealousy. Everything he'd done to make his one& only love notice his feelings, were useless. What's there within that redhead? That imbecile, that worthless idiot?! How could he notice that it's all his plan to break their relationship. The reason why he came back once again?  
  
" Are you sure?" his twin asked.  
Meanwhile, Kaede was still at doubt, but then his twin assurance sounds so honest and true. He wanted to believe, but there's something inside of him that debates 2 different verses of love between his twin brother and his original lover. "I don't want him to go." He murmured helplessly, walking back to the classroom with eyes about to burst again. Katoe crossed his arms.  
  
' What's the point of me going back here? Its just you, my twin.. just you. so I definitely can't accept you replaced me over an idiot. I'm deeply moved by this emotion I could kill someone just to have you' he thought desperately.  
That's all for now. See?! It's longer than the previous chapters!!?? I told ya!!!! Anyway, thanks for reading and also for the one who typed this, Uhmm. my fwend, angel_rookie11 I'm getting lazy, and I don't want to continue.  
  
Have any suggestions on how I should end this? I really want to kill Katoe, and unfortunately. I can't.  
  
I dunno what to doooooooo!!!!! 


	4. chapter four

Aww.. Thanks for the suggestions!!!! And for all the patient readers, arigato!! Still, I'm not hardworking enough to continue this fic that's why I have my friend to type this... I do hope that you have the time and lots of patience to continue!! Thanks again, and I'm really sorry for the wrong grammar or spelling errors, I'm not good at using English, that's why.  
  
Again, anyone who have MP3 of 'Anti-nostalgic' of Gravitation? Please and thank you!!  
AVIDITY Chapter four  
That night at Sakuragi's residence.  
  
He was thoroughly rage that he banged his head on the walls and on everything that he sees. He drank almost a drum of water just to ease and calm himself down. Though its no use, he couldn't help himself but to sit down at the corner and stay not agitated.  
  
He glanced at the phone then back to the floor. He wanted to call him, apologize for the words he said but his pride wont let him. He let those words come out from his mouth wherein once again, let his suspicious side overpower his emotion. He stood up finally deciding to call Kaede.  
  
Whatever happens, it happens.  
  
He just wanted him back  
  
He just wanted to say he's sorry, even if he notices that Katoe is close - too close to him.  
  
He picked up the phone but before he dialed the number, the doorbell rang.  
  
He sighed then went downstairs and opened the door.  
  
" Kaede" he mumbled, not believing his eyes. He's right in front of him, right now.  
  
" You're alone?" Kaede asked, still looking pale  
  
Sakuragi nodded and let him in, but Kaede refused. He took a deep breath and said. " It's not my business how if you want to break of with me." He said in a serious manner, but smirking as if it's a nuisance they shared a relationship for the past seven months.  
  
Sakuragi frowned again. " Just what do you mean huh? You're ready to give me up so easily?!" he glared angrily grabbing his shirt.  
  
Kaede grinned. " Exactly. What do I get from a stupid guy like you who knows nothing in bed?" he teased rudely which REALLY angered Sakuragi more than ever.  
  
Kaede once again spoke. " But then, I did have feelings for you Hana - Kun." Was that his irresistible voice had said, leaning to him.  
  
Sakuragi let his hand loose itself from Kaede's shirt.  
  
As Kaede gave him nasty pecks from his neck and to his cheeks.  
" Cut it out." Sakuragi told him. He just said he doesn't care if they broke up and now.  
He's not stupid to fall for his techniques like a toy.  
  
He's not  
  
He wouldn't.  
  
Kaede suddenly stopped. " You want me to stop this? Oh c'mon, you need me more than everyone else. You want me. You desire me." he replied, enclosing his body in his arms and kissed him once again  
  
With that kind of temptation, Sakuragi tried to control his feelings and his longing.  
Unfortunately, he couldn't and fell for it. He responded, caressing his lips with great passion and now had the moment he craved for. He didn't care less if someone sees them even read an article in the school paper about both well known basketball players. sharing forbidden love?! its now that happens to be what he practically doesn't care about. He admitted to himself he's envious, but what Katoe gives to Kaede, is just too obvious to be noticed. Just like the time when he caught Katoe staring lustfully at his twin for about a 100 times in less than two weeks! Unfortunately, when it comes to those matters, he's not stupid enough.  
" So lame." Kaede said, breaking their long kiss. He removes himself from Sakuragi's arms and wiped his lips with his sleeves, carrying a disgusted look on his face.  
Sakuragi glanced at his cruel narrow eyes. What's happening to him suddenly.  
He's turning so cold.  
  
So evil.  
  
He hurts so much, he couldn't bear it.  
  
He threw himself to Kaede and his tears keep falling though he tried to control it. " I'm sorry Kaede. I just couldn't bear his looks. I admit, I was selfish but I ." he apologized. But Kaede hushed him.  
" I love you." Sakuragi continued. Still his eyes welling up with tears. He's embracing him and now tighter. He refused to let him go, for he might not come back ever again.  
  
" Stop your nonsense & get off me, will ya?" was his reply. His voice still seems cold, it's not cool, and it's extremely freezing.  
He shove Sakuragi's arms off him and smirked. " Fool. I don't need you. More or less, HE doesn't need you at all." He told him. Seeing him still clueless he burst out laughing - in fact, caught in a loud guffaw.  
  
Sakuragi tried to laugh, if that was a joke, but it was not. He, kept his naïve looks painted on his face.  
  
All of the sudden, Kaede stopped and returned back to his stern looks. " Still don't get it? I'll give you a clue: I'm not who you think I am." He mentioned pointing his finger right in front of his face.  
It took several seconds for him to realize his stupidity. How could he be this stupid? That was bizarrely absurd. His heart was full of intensely hot, enraged emotion. Where in all he could see is Rukawa. Everything turned black, and both two persons were on the spotlight.  
He strike Katoe's face with his enclosed fist and continued punching him until he's down on the floor, helplessly cannot fight back.  
  
Katoe, under Sakuragi's control, kept his arms as defense but Sakuragi was so terrifying that he couldn't protect his body from his hard blows.  
  
" So you like fooling me? You're having fun, huh? Well, this is what you get for messing up with me!" Sakuragi screamed, terribly showering him with continuous punches.  
  
Despite an aching body and constant pain received, an eerie smile came right across His lips, which made Sakuragi halt. What is this? Is he insulting me?  
Katoe clumsily stood up, feeling gawky and a bit dizzy. Sakuragi stared at his physical condition, and it was obvious he's hurt. Totally.  
Meanwhile, the real Kaede Rukawa was at home, preparing dinner fro himself. Mrs. Rukawa is out for a very urgent conference meeting and leaves the house at her twin's responsibility, not knowing of the mischief done by Katoe.  
  
Kaede stared at the ceiling, thinking where Katoe could possibly be. " That darn guy, he must be out having a date. He didn't even told mom about it." He thought, taking a sip on his hot chocolate. His eyes blinked as a memory came in his mind reminding him of someone he truly cares for. " Hana - kun." he murmured, gazing at the mug where he drank his hot chocolate. Why is he drinking this hot chocolate? He doesn't even like this. Sakuragi does. And this mug. they - he & his Hana - Kun] bought this together. Upon this constant time, he didn't notice his selfishness. To be honest, this is partially his fault. If Katoe hadn't affected him, if he had acted normal, Sakuragi shouldn't have been in deep jealousy I but no is not the time to regret it, I have to make it up for him.  
He left his meal and took his coat and decided to talk to Sakuragi - if [!] he could gather his guts and do what his heart tells him to.  
The night was cold and he was walking alone on the road. Melancholy thoughts have entered the gap of his mind and its as if he's the only one existing.  
" I am having an affair with another guy. true its not allowed in this cruel society but," Kaede thought " if I cant get him now, when will I? Wait until one of us turn into a woman? Nah, I like him the way he is right now and I wont allow anyone to break our affair - even if he's my brother." He thought.  
He finally reached Sakuragi's house, but to his surprise, an unpleasant welcome greeted him.  
He quickly entered the gate and interrupted the fight between his twin & his lover. " What are you two doing?! Stop this already!" Kaede yelled looking at Sakuragi.  
" I apologized because he was jealous of me. I came here with good intention, but he doesn't want to he explanation, so now, look at what he did to me." Katoe lied.  
" Liar! Look Kaede, he's just lying." Sakuragi said but Kaede's looks were pity on his twin and anger towards him.  
So you expect me to believe you EVEN IF I saw you treating my twin like a punching bag from afar?" Kaede asked starring at Sakuragi with an impassive look.  
Sakuragi hold on to him broad shoulders & told him. " You don't think I'm lying do you? Believing this idiot would be your worst mistake Kaede."  
Kaede kept his blank less face to stir up the situation and took Sakuragi's hand off him and helped Katoe stand up, " Let's go home." He told his brother and decided to leave the place.  
" Where are you going, Kaede? Don't leave things like this." Sakuragi said running towards them. He tried to stop the two from leaving by blocking the way, but it seems that Kaede won't be stopped from doing that."  
  
He looked so serious carrying his brother full of bruises and wounds all over his body. He just passed Sakuragi with words that say, " I thought I could finish things this night. Let's talk, but not now."  
  
The night was cold and he was walking alone on the road. Melancholy thoughts have entered the gap of his mind and its as if he's the only one existing.  
Kaede, from afar could hear his soft cries but what he did to his brother is unforgivable. He's not mad to Sakuragi, to his 'Hana-kun', he was just. confused  
  
Physically hurt, but inside is another eerie smirk, happy enough of the results.  
  
****  
  
" Itte! Stop it already!" Katoe complained as his wounds were treated one by one by Kaede.  
  
" Shut up! Who do you think you are anyway? You have no match with Hana - Kun - I mean, Sakuragi. He's an expert when it comes to these darn riots." Kaede told him, placing a bandage at Katoe's right shoulder.  
Katoe gave grumpy faces and stood up. " Yeah, I'm fine already.."  
Kaede gazed fixedly at him. " Stay still!" he said, pushing him back to his seat. He continued aiding his injuries, and that delighted Katoe.  
I'm all-alone now with my brother whom I truly adore and idolize ever since. No ones going to be on our way. I'll make him love me, just the same as he loved Sakuragi, no way more than him. I want my brother's obsession to surpass mine and together, we'll live alternate to he and that red head's senseless affair.  
" ah, Kaede," Katoe started.  
  
Kaede stared up at him. " What?" he replied coldly.  
  
" Well, how'd you like if we'll both go out this weekend?" he said, obviously asking for a date.  
Kaede stood up, and looked at him with a look that seems to turn down his offer. For what and where? Things nowadays aren't surprising and exciting. I'll get bored with those." He refused, now looking at the meal he left a while a ago. Kaede went to the sink to wash the dishes as Katoe watches him with a determined face.  
  
He smiled walking to Kaede. "Aww, c'mon now! It's going to be great! Dad bought me a car for my 16th birthday and I guess we could stroll away from the city to enjoy ourselves! Y' know. The idea you gave me when we were 8 years old." he insisted leaning to the door with folded arms.  
  
His cold twin paused., then looked at Katoe with an unbelievable look. " You still remember that?"  
  
Katoe quickly nodded.  
  
Kaede looked up at the ceiling then started to giggle softly. " My idea? The thing that, I said when dad threw our toy car?" he asked.  
  
Katoe smiled. " Yeah. You also said that we'll go for an adventure and find mom another husband." He said, slowly losing the excitement in his voice. He looked down on the floor, realizing the fact HE left with 'dad' on his own will.  
"Tss, that's okay." Kaede said stepping closer and raffled his twin's raven hair. " So where's your car?"  
  
Katoe blinked in surprise then gave a large smile. Which made Kaede smile too.  
Next day..  
Kaede looked up at the large hotel Katoe was supposed to be staying in. he was left outside for Katoe went in to get his car keys and to check - out from the hotel. He sighed. " Why didn't he stay here for good?" he asked.  
" Well, it's because I want to see you, Kaede." Katoe said.  
  
Kaede looked and one cool car caught his eye. And it was his twin driving the car. Kaede hopped in and looked interested on the scene he got. " So where are we driving to?" he asked, putting on a blue shades.  
" Anywhere!" he replied, stepping on the wheels and strolled on the road with a high speed. He provided a CD w/c Kaede really loves and played it on the car's disc man on the highest volume. So much to Kaede Rukawa's pleasure.  
For the whole day, they were in the car listening & singing along the music at the top of their about - to burst lungs.  
" Hey, Katoe!" Kaede shouted.  
  
"Whaat?" he replied in a shouting voice too.  
" We didn't have a permission from mom!!"  
  
" What?"  
  
" We have no permit from mom."  
  
" [?] That's okay!! She won't kill us for that!' Kaede shrugged.  
  
" Whatever you say." he said silently at his seat.  
Uhh. That's all for now. The last chapter's got a long way to go before it can finally reach its long awaited [?] ending. Got anything to say? Read and review please!! Feel free to give suggestions; I need them for a better ending. Anyway, the next chapter is the last chapter. and I'm working on it. Again, domo arigato gozaimasu to the persons who gave their side of mind for this story.  
  
^-^; 


	5. sorry!

**

* * *

To all the patient readers of this fanfic...I'm really sorry! I intend to continue the fic but unfortunately, can't. I have in my hands the copy of the last chapter, meaning the ending of this dreaded fic. Shucks. I'll continue this.. I promise!!!**

** Please add more of your patience... I badly need them.**

** For everything.. thank you!**

* * *


End file.
